Yuumasochist (Yoshida Taisei's part)
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Terpisah dari kelompok saat di tempat ramai memang menyebalkan. Apalagi di taman hiburan. Tapi Yoshida bersyukur dia terpisah dari teman-temannya/for #BangsatsuParadeProject #HariPucukSedunia/ABAL,SUMMARY GAJE/DLDR


**Lala-chan ssu present**

 **Yuumasochist (Yoshida Taisei's part)**

 **Warning: INI GAK JELAS, delusional!Yoshida, OOC berkepanjangan, hasil ngebut, TYPO merajalela, dll dkk**

 **Disclaimer: AnKyo hanya punya Yuusei Matsui. Saya gak punya apa-apa kecuali ide buat fict ini (meski ide ini muncul pas gak sengaja ngunyah pasir pas makan bento kantin sekolah)**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

~~oo00oo~~

Kunugiland. Taman bermain di pusat kota Kunugi.

Hubungannya dengan Yoshida Taisei? Ehem. Jadi kemarin ia dan geng sintingnya-Terasaka, Muramatsu, dan Itona-mendapat undian tiket gratis ke Kunugiland. Jadilah ia kesana bersama mereka bertiga tapi sayang mereka dengan nistanya seliweran kemana-mana dan meninggalkan Yoshida yang habis terjepit kerumunan.

Badzeng memang.

Dan sekarang ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya jelalatan, niat mencari kawan-kawan sablengnya membuat beberapa orang waspada. Tapi bukannya menemukan teman-temannya, ia menemukan seseorang...

"Isogai!"

Sosok berpucuk dua itu menoleh. Yoshida langsung saja menghampirinya sambil nyengir nista.

"Oh, Yoshida. Sendirian?" tanya Isogai ramah.

"Tadinya sih bareng Terasaka, Muramatsu, dan Itona. Tapi kepisah." Jelas Yoshida.

"Ah, begitu ya. Yah disini memang agak sesak sih..." ujar Isogai.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Yoshida balik.

"Eh?! Eng...tadinya sih..." gumam Isogai. Yoshida mengangkat alis.

Lama mereka diam di tengah jalan sampai mereka mulai tertabrak orang berlalu-lalang.

"Daripada bengong, main berdua yuk." Ajak Yoshida.

"Eh? Boleh. Yoshida mau main apa?" tanya Isogai.

"Hm... main apa ya..." Yoshida celingukan. Mencari permainan yang asyik. Obake? Bianglala? Arum jeram?

Sampai matanya menangkap suatu permainan yang asyik.

"Ah! Main histeria, yuk! Kalau kesini aku pasti main itu!" ajak Yoshida bersemangat.

"Eh? Histeria?" tanya Isogai, nampak ragu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Nggak, sih...tapi-"

"Kalau begitu ayo!" tanpa pikir panjang Yoshida asal menggaet tangan Isogai menerobos kerumunan.

Sesampainya didepan wahana histeria, terdapat antrian. Panjang sekali. Didekatnya terdapat papan.

 **DISINI MENGANTRI 20 MENIT**

Yoshida langsung pundung didekat tong sampah. Isogai hanya tertawa garing.

"Tadinya aku mau bilang..." ucapan Isogai malah membuat Yoshida makin meratap.

Melihat aura Yoshida yang terlampau madesu, bahkan lebih madesu daripada Terasaka, mau tak mau Isogai jadi tak tega.

"Yoshida, kita bisa menunggu kok. Ayo antri saja."

Perkataan Isogai terdengar layaknya nyanyian dari surga di telinga Yoshida. Ia segera mengantri dan Isogai berdiri di sampingnya, sebelum yang mengantri lebih panjang lagi.

Yoshida nampak tak sabar. Dia memang menyukai permainan histeria. Sementara Isogai di sebelahnya nampak risih.

"Ng... Yoshida...?"

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa...lepaskan tanganku?"

...

Yoshida menatap tangannya...yang masih menggenggam tangan Isogai.

Jadi sejak tadi mereka bergandengan tangan.

...

"M-MAAF!"

Refleks, Yoshida melepaskan tangan Isogai. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap wajah ketua kelasnya itu.

Tapi jujur, Yoshida merasa tangan Isogai benar-benar halus. Entah kenapa jemarinya terasa kecil, namun kuat di saat bersamaan. Yoshida jadi ingin menggandengnya lagi.

 **Tobat kau, Yoshida**

Buru-buru Yoshida menghilangkan pikiran negatif dari kepalanya. Ia belum mau ketularan mesumnya Okajima Taiga. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Yoshida? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoshida menoleh. Dilihatnya Isogai yang sedang menatapnya khawatir. Yoshida terkekeh melihat ekspresinya. Isogai memang perhatian pada semua orang, ya…

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau perhatian sekali, ya." Ujar Yoshida.

"Eh? B-bukannya begitu—"

"Jadi gimana?"

"Ya…aku terbiasa mengurusi adik-adikku di rumah. Jadi—"

"…oh. Aku disamakan dengan anak kecil." Entah kenapa disaat itu juga Yoshida merasa harga dirinya runtuh sudah.

"Eeehh?! B-bukan begitu maksudnyaaa…jangan salah paham, Yoshidaaa…" seru Isogai hampir memelas.

Yoshida mengerjap mendengar nada suara Isogai. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa dan diperhatikan seluruh pengunjung yang lewat.

"Hahaha. Tenang saja, Isogai. Gak apa-apa kok. Tapi ngomong-ngomong suaramu lucu juga ya." Goda Yoshida.

"Eh? Lucu gimana?"

"Ya lucu…"

"Apaan sih"

Yoshida memperhatikan Isogai lagi. Sweater putih yang dikenakan Isogai menambah manis penampilannya. Meski dengan baju santai, kesan rapi dan sopan tak lepas dari penampilannya.

 _Sasuga ikemen…_

Sementara Yoshida?

Hanya berbekal kaus biru dengan jaket biru donker serta celana jeans yang belum dicuci. Yoshida merasa gembel.

"Ng? Wajahmu aneh lagi, Yoshida. Ada apa?" Tanya Isogai.

"Tidak. Bajumu bagus."

"Ah, ini? Terimakasih. Baju ini nyaman dipakai, jadi aku suka."

"Heeeh…beli dimana?"

"Di cuci gudang toko depan rumahku, sih."

Yoshida terdiam. Barang cuci gudang saja bisa terlihat berkelas jika dikenakan oleh Isogai. _Sasuga ikemen_ part 2.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong tumben kau ke tempat seperti ini, Yoshida. Ada apa?"

Memang sih. Yoshida pribadi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di track balapan milik keluarganya.

"Yah, aku dapat undian tiket untuk hari ini. Daripada gak dipakai. Lagipula lumayan juga, sesekali lah." Ujar Yoshida. Kapan lagi coba ia ke tempat liburan yang begini bersama teman-temannya? Lalu ia teringat geng-nya yang meninggalkannya merana dihimpit orang. Disaat seperti inilah sosok Hazama Kirara amat dibutuhkan oleh Yoshida.

"Kau sendiri juga. Aku jarang melihatmu main begini. Biasanya kan kau kerja sambilan untuk keluargamu."

"Ah, tiket kesini diberikan adik-adikku. Katanya ' _nii-chan_ sekali-sekali main dong. Jangan kerja terus. Kan capek.' Begitu katanya…" curhat Isogai.

"Tapi memang kerja dan belajar silih berganti itu gak sehat, tahu." Kata Yoshida.

"Iya, sih…tapi kan aku gak punya waktu."

"Sekarang kau punya kan? Pakailah sebaik mungkin."

"Ung. Kau benar." Gumam Isogai.

Hening sejenak diantara mereka. Yoshida kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, dan mereka masih harus menunggu 10 menit lagi.

Isogai sesekali menelan ludah. Wajahnya juga memerah, kegerahan. Yoshida menatap wajah memerah Isogai dan mulai membuka tas ranselnya.

"Aku bawa air. Kau mau?" tawar Yoshida.

"Eh? Boleh nih?" Tanya Isogai ragu.

"Iya boleh. Aku bawa dua botol kok. Tenang saja."

Isogai menerima botol air itu dan meneguknya dengan ragu. Ia meneguknya sampai 1/6 bagian dan memberinya pada Yoshida.

"Sedikit sekali kau minum." Gumam Yoshida dan hendak langsung meminumnya.

"Eh tung—"

Terlambat. Yoshida terlanjur meminumnya. Isogai menganga dengan wajah memerah. Yoshida menghela nafas lega sehabis meneguk minumannya hingga tersisa setengahnya saja. Yoshida mengembalikan botol itu ke tasnya dan menatap Isogai. "Ada apa?"

"I-itu…minumnya kan…" Isogai tergagap.

"Minumnya kenapa?" Tanya Yoshida bingung. Gak mungkin dia salah ngambil air aki kan? Rasanya normal kok. Lagian Isogai juga—

"Minumnya kan…bekas aku…"

-meminumnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoshida memproses perkataan Isogai sebelum perlahan matanya melebar, wajahnya memerah, dan nyaris menjerit.

JADI TADI ITU CIUMAN GAK LANGSUNG?!

Yoshida bingung mau teriak shock atau teriak kegirangan. Shock karena itu ciuman pertamanya (meski ga langsung sih, jadi kayaknya gak bisa keitung juga), kegirangan karena ketuanya itu manis.

Tobatlah kau, Yoshida.

"M-maaf! Aku lupa!"

"I-iya…gak apa-apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit, suasana jadi hening diantara mereka. Yoshida jadi teringat kenapa rasa airnya jadi agak hangat dan manis.

Kalau ciuman gak langsung saja sudah semanis itu, gimana kalau ciuman langsung ya…

 **Sadar kau, Yoshida!**

Yoshida nyaris _headbang_ ke pagar pembatas demi menyingkirkan pikiran mesumnya. Bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan hal itu! Tapi ya…pengen sih.

Akhirnya antrian agak maju dan Yoshida siap sujud syukur. Setidaknya ini akan segera berakhir.

Akhirnya tiba giliran Yoshida dan Isogai. Mereka pun duduk dan pengaman mulai dipasang. Setelah terjadi getaran sedikit, wahana mulai berjalan ke atas pelan-pelan.

"U-uwa…tinggi juga ya…" gumam Isogai.

"Hehe. Justru disitu serunya." Ujar Yoshida sambil menyeringai.

Mereka naik perlahan-lahan dan sampai dipuncak. Sekitar 30 detik, wahana jatuh ke bawah tiba-tiba…dengan cepat.

"GYYAAAAAAAAHHH!"

terdengar teriakan dari semua orang yang menaiki wahana, termasuk Isogai. Yoshida juga teriak, hanya kedengarannya malah senang.

Akhirnya sampai ke bawah. Isogai ngos-ngosan kebanyakan teriak.

"S-sudah kan? Ayo turun—"

"Ngomong apa sih? Masih ada dua kali lagi."

HAH?! DUA KALI?!"

Belum sempat Isogai bereaksi, wahana sudah mulai naik lagi. Isogai menatap ke bawah dengan horror, sementara Yoshida Nampak makin kegirangan. Isogai curiga, Yoshida ini antara memang berjiwa laki nan liar ataukah seorang masokis karena bisa-bisanya malah tertarik dengan permainan _sport jantung_ tingkat lanjut ini.

Setelah sampai di puncak, wahana kembali meluncur ke bawah. Isogai berteriak kencang, masih belum terbiasa. Wajahnya sudah setengah panic dan pucuk kembarnya berkibar dihantam tekanan angina.

Sampai lagi ke bawah. Isogai bersyukur ini sudah putaran terakhir. Wahana pun kembali naik ke atas. Isogai melihat lagi ke bawah, terlihat kerumunan orang. Dan sepertinya ia melihat Terasaka, Muramatsu, dan Itona didekat wahana—

"…LAH ITU KAN TER—"

"Eh?"

JGREK

WHUUUSSHH

"WHUAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Isogai teriak. Yoshida juga teriak. Rupanya Yoshida belum siap mental karena melihat tersangka-Terasaka di bawah tadi.

Akhirnya sampai di bawah. Pengaman pun di lepas. Orang-orang mulai bangkit dan penumpang yang sudah antri mulai naik.

Yoshida dan Isogai berjalan menuju bangku terdekat dan duduk disana. Menghela napas setelah capek teriak-teriak.

Yoshida kembali mengeluarkan botol minum dan diberikannya pada Isogai. Isogai menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung meneguknya. Yoshida meneguk botol minum yang satunya lagi. Tak mau kejadian saat antri berulang.

"Yoshida…"

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau lihat Terasaka kan? Tak mau menyusul mereka?"

"Lalu kau?"

"Tidak apa kok. Aku mau istirahat disini."

Yoshida Nampak berpikir. Memang ia kesana dengan gengnya, dan lagi tiket keretanya ia titipkan pada Muramatsu. Tapi ia juga kasihan pada Isogai.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Yoshida menatap Isogai. Ia mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya.

"Yasudah, hati-hati ya." Pamit Yoshida dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Ah, ini botolmu." Ujar Isogai memberikan botol minum Yoshida yang masih bersisa.

"Tak apa. Itu untukmu saja. Sudah ya, Isogai. Sampai bertemu di sekolah nanti."

Yoshida pun berjalan menempuh keramaian. Dihampirinya gengnya itu dan mulai menyusuri taman bermain itu bersama.

Yoshida terdiam. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian sekitar setengah jam kebelakang.

"…aku jadi mau kepisah lagi."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ah. Nggak. Ayo ke rumah hantu!"

Memang terkadang sesuatu yang buruk pasti membawa hikmah.

 **~~~END~~~**

….

INI APAAAA?! **flip table**

Asli ini abal banget huhuhuh. Efek ngetik ngebut. Jadi maafkan typonya yah **dibuang ke pohon beringin**

Special thanks to **Ratu Obeng** alias Kuo yang sudah mengadakan acara yuumasochist ini dan seluruh partisipannya yang amat bangsat sekali huhuhu. Saya juga bangsat kok mau di dumay mau di duta #HEH

RnR~~


End file.
